


Amaterasu

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Asshole Izuna, Autistic Tobirama, Betaed, Butsuma is a decent father, Demisexual Tobirama, Founders Era, Hashirama is a bad brother without wanting, He can be overprotective when he wants, Humorous Ending, Light Angst, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Madara try, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mythology & Folklore Shinobi, Original Mythology, So he is almost blind, Tajima is too, Tobirama is albino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: "Blessed are those born with the red eyes of Amaterasu. The Uchiha clan will pay then eternal tribute, regardless of family or gender. Those born in the image and likeness of the goddess of the sun and fire will be a vital part of the clan, whether they wish it or not"Tobirama Senju was condemned by those words at birth.♦Based in "Captured Crimson" by Emilx311 for MadaTobi Week 2019. Translation to English by Alasse_m.





	Amaterasu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captured Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353984) by [Emilx311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311). 
  * A translation of [Amaterasu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111539) by [AndyMoon_SummerLavg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg). 

> I am a novice writter and the english aren't our first language, but we hope you enjoy it. It was made with much love <3
> 
> PS: Sorry for each grammatical mistake.

The fire made red curls that moved wildly as their nature allowed among the flames. With the crackling they produced and a light that emanated with little force, the curls continued their dance. Red, orange and a soft yellow were distinguished, attractive colors that warned you of the danger of touching it, of approaching more than were safe. The fire, so necessary for survival, that with its beauty could offer so much but at the same time could devastate the world without a care, a lethal weapon that was learned to use, control and fear.

Tobirama sighed, rapt as he watched the private show in his living room, in the middle of the Senju compound.

He found that the Uchiha had no better symbol than fire, like the one that ran through their veins and was displayed in their jutsu. Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and fire, had favored the crow clan for centuries and they responded by paying tribute to the blessed, those who were modeled after her image and likeness.

Eyes red as blood, skin white as snow. The hair could be any color, light colors being preferable, although nothing could be more perfect than a pure white. A sacred image in their kaleidoscope eyes, printed in their unique memory.

Butsuma Senju feared that image since his second son was born, terrified of the possibilities. Paying tribute to the so-called blessed would sound nice if he didn’t know the rumors that circulated between the clans, of how the Uchiha stole those with such characteristics regardless of their origin, taking them as wives and husbands, never allowing them to see their families again or allowing the other clans to know the state of the blessed. They had that right unfortunately, he knew, he’d read the Sacred Fire Treaty* a hundred times in his youth and another hundred more after that stormy February night when his albino son was born.

At first he thought of hiding him, of not allowing any being with night hair and rotating eyes to ever touch or see his child, his second heir, the brother of little Hashirama, the second son of his beloved wife, as small and fragile as any baby was. However, war was powerful, a virus that had been sucking the lives of the two clans for so long that each warrior was valuable, the bloodthirsty elders reminded him, even one who would lose his vision over the years and could be kidnapped by the enemy while all he could do was swallow the tears that his father in his youth taught him to hate.

He would go to war, be another child soldier and wear the Senju symbol with pride, because Butsuma would take care that his child could never be dragged by an Uchiha's claws. They would never pay their hatred with him outside the battlefield, because there was nothing that forced him to hand him over voluntarily and his son could always escape. He promised himself to take on such a task.

Hashirama, on the other hand, only saw his father acting like a war-loving idiot and did not understand the fear for the life of his little brother. He understood that he was weird, very sensitive to some things and totally insensitive to others, someone that others would find too difficult to deal with, with his eccentric tastes and distant demeanor, but shouldn't the Uchiha worship him? If they played their cards well his brother could be loved by a clan that sees him as someone sacred and at the same time bring peace between them. Hashirama never asked, never inquired, only devised and planned secretly, even after the river incident, only now he had a perfect candidate and no one would know until Butsuma finally died, leaving the clan and Tobirama under his command.

Tobirama shook his head, overwhelmed at thinking of his Anija in such a way. He knew that he did it with the best intentions, that he didn't want to harm him in any way and that in his forever stubborn brain it was the only solution. He wanted to take care of his only remaining brother as he thought best, but...

He was afraid, he was afraid of his future because his past only pointed towards horrible things. It didn't matter that they had almost a month of peace negotiations, time he had to accept the idea that within a week he would be Madara Uchiha's husband, that he could add all the clauses he wanted in the marriage contract without objection by the Uchiha, nothing could put his mind at ease. And Hashirama didn’t understand.

Hashirama didn’t understand him because he hadn’t gone through the countless attempts at kidnapping that he only had the courage to tell his father, of the sleepless nights waiting alone at home for everyone to return from their missions because he could not take any more risks, of the uncomfortable flirting of several Uchiha in the midst of battle or even the strange looks directed at him, always with the Sharingan activated as if they wanted to thoroughly inspect him at every second. He knew himself as a strange person, who in the words of his own family needed "special care and extreme understanding", but firmly believed that anyone else in his situation would not feel flattered or adored, but instigated and harassed, seen as a trophy to be won rather than a person.

He stroked the fur he always wore with his armor, having it for that night in his lap to get a pleasant stimulus. He felt better, thanking it for working so well to calm his nerves and anxiety even out of battle, for saving him from a severe drop despite the unusually calm environment that surrounded him. He bit his lower lip on impulse and closed his eyes, trying to think of positive things.

The war would finally end; the children of the clan (that he loved as if they were his own) would have a happy and safe childhood. He would no longer lose anyone and he could start taking more solitary missions, free from the fear of being hunted as a deer. Tōka could marry and have children in peace, Hashirama and Mito would finally raise their children without fear, Izuna would stop being a complete weirdo who tries to kill him while flirting and even Madara could be nice. At the very least they could have a mutually cordial relationship without physical interaction, much less sexual.

Tobirama smiled. If things went well, if his brother's hopes in Madara and the Uchiha clan were correct, it might not be so bad. He only begged silently that his father's fears were not true, at least not completely.

♦

The week went by so fast that Tobirama still felt stunned, poorly prepared both mentally and emotionally to face his fate. He walked anxiously around the gigantic room in which he’d prepared for the ceremony that would soon begin, a temple in a neutral area. He felt at times that he was going to have a breakdown, the first in many years, but he tried to keep his composure even in solitude, as he had been taught.

He approached the full-length mirror that lay there, checking his clothes for the fifth time, seeing every detail a bit blurry. He wore the male ceremonial costume but in a white color with red details. He had been forced (in vain) to tame his rebellious hair and put on a silver brooch that emulated the Uchiha symbol, set with rubies that helped highlight his red eyes . The fabric was a sensory hell (why wasn't it cotton? Would it kill them to wear a comfortable fabric for once?) and there was nothing in his outfit that made him feel comfortable, not even the Senju symbol, although he was grateful he didn't have to wear all the jewels, heavy kimono and makeup that the Uchiha had insisted he "deserved."

About to tear off that silly suit and go naked to the altar because it would definitely be more comfortable, he decided to sit on the floor and use his skills as a sensor for the first time since that day had begun. A feeling close to relief invaded him when he felt as if the world lighted up, filling with colors, nuances and depth. Soon the sensation went away and a headache punctured hard in his skull for the intrusive amount of sensations, but it had been worth it.

He could feel the Chakra of everyone in that place perfectly, detailing every little fluctuation even of the nearby civilians, being able to notice the emotions swirling among the two clans that were waiting for him outside. He decided to keep his range restricted to that area at the moment, having enough with the more than one hundred people around him. Curiously, he spent a few seconds looking for those familiar Chakras.

First he noticed Mito at the door. She was like a calm coast, with waves rocked only by the gentle movements of the wind, a firm rock that Tobirama could reliably hold onto in the case of a coming storm. Tōka was at her side, a container of rage and mistrust, her Chakra wiggling like flames in the fire, a wild animal prepared to attack if the threat became important. Her fury was a consolation, she’d been the only one that dared to advocate for his freedom even if she was trying to slaughter Hashirama in the process. Tobirama could only be grateful that despite everything she could behave instead if trying to kill any member of the clan that had tried to kidnap him so many times in the past.

As if attracted by his thoughts, he could feel the electrifying Chakra of Izuna moving from one side to other around the house where his room was, probably giving orders and verifying the final details of the ceremony with those that crossed his path. Bubbling like a pot about to explode, filled with an interesting mix of happiness, exasperation and something like well-managed jealousy. His rival had always been a swirl of emotions that he knew how to cunningly cover on the battlefield, but it seemed that weddings and ceremonies made him nervous. The albino smiled secretly, amused by such information.

His smile disappeared when he noticed two powerful Chakras, both far from each other, but immensely familiar and worrying, the reason for his current anguish. The bright and cheerful Chakra, as big as the sun and fresh as a summer morning in the middle of the forest, approached his room at a steady pace and there was no question that his owner was none other than his older brother, a complete moron he wanted to hang. As if they were Ying and Yang, on the other side of the place, waiting patiently at the entrance of the temple was Madara. His Chakra dark and deep, immense as the sky and wild as a forest fire that purifies the earth, that day it dazzled full of emotions that made the younger Senju confused. There seemed to be true happiness inside, a proud satisfaction and nerves, more similar to those of a boyfriend who is really about to marry the woman he loves than those of a man who, because of his religious beliefs, was forced to marry to an enemy that was a man to boot.

Madara was crazy without a doubt, as was his brother and the entire Uchiha clan.

He felt the peaks of fury in Tōka’s Chakra and the cold resignation of Mito when Hashirama knocked on his door before entering, but still he gave his brother permission to enter. Hashirama wore his best clothes, like everyone else out there, but he stood out as always. He wanted the day end soon, because otherwise he would run away and that would only hurt his clan.

“Tobira” the elder whispered affectionately, slowly approaching him, "it’s time. Are you feeling well?"

“Does it matter?” he questioned with unbelievable disdain, rising so fast that the world spun around for a second. “Let’s just go before Tōka kills someone, Anija.”

He didn't have to look at his brother's face to feel the wave of disappointment that hit his Chakra, but it was alleviated quickly by a layer of security and determination so that it couldn't affect him anymore. Over the years he had learned to at least not feel as bad as when he’d been a child. He would lie if he said he hadn’t forgiven his brother already, Hashirama's faults were something he had to accept in the end no matter what, he was Hashirama after all. Without faltering a second, he intertwined his left arm with his brother's right and they left the house, followed behind by Tōka and Mito. He felt a stab in his chest at the thought that it should be his father taking him to the altar, his mother behind him with his brothers, but if war had taught him anything it was that he should be grateful to still have someone there to take him at all, no matter if the situation was depressing.

He felt Izuna run to where his brother was like an anxious lightning bolt, screaming at everyone to put themselves in their positions, causing a malicious laugh from Tōka. Hashirama gave him a comforting smile before they reached the front of an arch of red and white flowers probably created by him, at the start of a white carpet that looked endless until it reached the temple doors where Madara and Izuna were waiting for him next to the elders from both clans. On his left hand was the entire Senju clan, looking at him as if he were a poor sacrificial lamb and on his right was the Uchiha clan, for the first time looking at him without the active Sharingan but with eyes full of worship, as if Amaterasu herself had come down from the heavens and was about to marry their clan head.

He swallowed, worried about the dead silence, getting even more nervous when Tōka and Mito discreetly went to their place closer to the temple, leaving him alone with his older brother. Izuna gave an order with the gesture of a hand and a quiet music began to play. It was, in fact, an old song that his mother used to sing to help him sleep at night before she died. Hashirama began to walk again and he could only follow, using every bit of discipline he had been taught to stay upright looking forward.

The cluster of Chakra that surrounded him was suffocating, so many with such a diverse amount and shade, full of complex emotions, all directed at his person. He could feel the anger contained within many of his relatives, especially the elderly, the sorrow of the children, the resignation of adults, the surprise of young people and even the joy of others, because he was never really loved, but they preferred him on their side than with their mortal enemies. And then there were the Uchiha, being so ... He had no words to describe them.

He could feel the religious devotion before his image, the hatred for his murders, but it wasn’t like during their past kidnapping attempts. There was something dark and twisted in the worship towards him by some elders of the Uchiha council and the few who had survived his hunt (he would never forget their signatures, as he wouldn’t forget the ones that murdered his brothers). Closer to a sick obsession with obtaining him than to a religious need to "take care of him." However, he could feel the wonder of the children when they saw him, the young people felt jealous of Madara and were delighted by him, the adults shone with real interest for his person and the elders who did not belong to the council felt warm, willing to take care of him as if he were a precious jewel, a member of their family. It was confusing, it was a lot, too much for him, it was a revolution of feelings that changed his world, made his chest squeeze, his hands sweat and...

“Senju, are you alright? You look like a ghost,” Izuna said, giving him eyes full of honest concern that scared him, even though he never really looked him in the eyes.

And suddenly he was in front of the temple doors, in front of Madara who looked worried and Tobirama could feel nothing, nothing but his brother with the brother Hashirama always wanted, wrapping him with their Chakra and bringing him some peace. Doubtfully, he looked at Hashirama, who gave him a look that made him look just like Butsuma, a look that asked him to be normal for once and not disappoint him. He sighed, putting on his best mask and nodded haughtily, managing to convince his future husband at least for the moment.

Without further ado, the doors of the temple opened and the ceremony began. No more than two hours later, he was married and at his wedding reception, the sunset arriving to paint the sky with beautiful colors that hypnotized him even today.

The party that Izuna had planned was going perfectly, loud and stressful for Tobirama at first, but also reminding him that it was an incredible political victory considering that no one had gotten into a fight yet. He had also been receiving members of the Uchiha clan for almost twenty minutes who brought some gifts for him, be they books, jewelry, handcrafts, weapons or perhaps some poetry or song, and that wasn’t even half the gifts waiting for him. Luckily, he was sitting at a long table on a dais next to Madara (who seemed as mortally bored as Tobirama), looking directly at the guests but far enough that he would have to raise his voice to be heard, giving him a little privacy and keeping him away from the most annoying noises.

Every once in a while he looked at his Anija and he always received a smile, no matter that by that point he had already won two drinking competitions against the Uchiha and was more drunk than anything. Madara sometimes murmured about his brother and his lack of manners, but Tobirama couldn't deny it so he simply nodded. So far they hadn’t spoken properly, they didn’t even look at each other directly, and something that made him nervous considering that happiness and satisfaction hadn’t left Madara’s Chakra, a contradictory fact if he didn’t speak to him. The little discussion they had at the beginning, about the uncomfortable clothes and overly spicy food that Tobirama like a good wife won, didn’t count. 

Tōka and Izuna had been talking all the while, probably complaining about the faces they carried, while Mito had little intellectual quarrels with the odd Uchiha he didn't know. The council elders threw murderous glances at each other from time to time, which was almost funny. Everything seemed fine.

So far his favorite gift had been a poem by an Uchiha (Seto, was his name? He seemed nice) that told the legend of the blessed, of how Amaterasu had appeared before Indra Otsutsuki in human form, blessing his future with three sons and two daughters, entrusting the task of worshiping those who looked like her, since they would be her children and only the heirs of Indra would be able to give them a bright future. It was his first time hearing the Uchiha’s side of the story regarding the blessed so it was important for him, not enough to change years of fear and mistrust, but as a scientist he had always strived to learn all the details before arguing in favour or against any topic.

Night had fallen by the time the line finally ended, leaving Tobirama with more gifts that he could count. He had barely eaten, although Madara had asked a servant to get adequate food for him a few minutes ago and the poor boy had yet to return. The albino had begun eyeing the bottle of sake (one as expensive as the devil, which he appreciated), thinking about how that night by tradition should end. He shuddered and cracked his knuckles to calm his nerves. It was then that Madara finally turned to look at him and cleared his throat to get his attention. He raised an eyebrow, giving his husband a suspicious look.

"I want to apologize." He said with such assurance that Tobirama found strange.

"Why? The war is over and the Uchiha have as much to blame as the Senju for the past few years. ” He argued, believing that was the reason for those sudden words.

Madara rolled his eyes and sputtered. 

"I know that, that’s not what I meant.”

"Then what?” He was curious, intrigued by his words.

He noticed how Madara looked down and bit his cheek, picking his words carefully.

"For everything ... Specifically for the attempts of, well, kidnapping" His words came out doubtful, shaky. "My father should have never allowed the elders to continue with such an inhuman tradition. Even if we never harmed any blessed it was something really horrible on our part.” He finished, regaining his confidence.

Surprised, Tobirama lowered his head and sighed. He would have preferred to leave that subject for another day, one in which he didn’t feel on the verge of a breakdown.

“It was your right, the Sacred Letter* says so and any apologies are useless. In the end you got what you wanted, I am your husband” He finished without looking at Madara.

Madara frowned and hit the table with his fist like the emotionally unstable man he is. Tobirama pursed his lips, controlling as best as possible the fright that such an action caused him.

“The Sacred Letter is wrong!” He yelled so loudly that the Uchiha elders looked at him reproachfully, but he ignored them. “And if you're my husband, it's more than for your eyes or your skin or your hair, it's for peace and because...”

After mentioning peace his voice got softer, gaining the interest of the albino. Tobirama knew that this man longed for peace as much as his brother, was here for that very reason, sacrificing his life for such a dream, but he didn’t know there could be something else. There was something similar to hope and fear nested in his chest, all because of his brother and father, and Madara was making it worse.

“Because what? We are married Uchiha, whatever you are going to say won’t make me run away, not at this point.” He complained, letting out part of the resentment he had for this wedding.

Madara's pale cheeks turned pink and he tried uselessly to hide it with his bangs. What could...?

“Because if your brother isn’t a liar and you haven’t been sending a double to each battle and peace negotiation, you could be a good husband. I would like to have you as a husband, in fact” He murmured in a voice so low and fast that Tobirama didn’t get what he heard until several seconds later.

Automatically, his face was painted a pink so intense it could almost be mistaken for red by most people. That statement was not something he’d expected coming from the Uchiha patriarch. His brain had only accepted the possibilities that had been shown to him at the beginning, this was ... He didn't even know that anyone could like him in that way! He’d been taught that they only wanted him for religious and selfish reasons! How should he react? Did this mean that he could no longer ignore his husband? Would they have to consummate their marriage that night even though they hardly knew each other outside war and politics?

Oh, may Amaterasu save him.

“Hashirama! Izuna! Break it up, for fuck’s sake!” Tōka growled, oblivious to the feelings of the newlyweds.

Meanwhile, Tobirama and Madara watched in horror as their respective brothers fought in a way so clumsy and pathetic that a couple of six-year-olds could do better.

“But Tōka, he said Tobira-chan isn’t pure! I must defend the honor of my otouto!” Hashirama whined, dragging the words when the woman took him by the ear like a small child.

“I didn't say that, liar!” Izuna said, also taken by the ear, “I said there is no way he hasn't even kissed anyone! Have you seen your brother, log head? I would kill Madara for an hour with that beauty! He’s had to kiss someone before. It's logical!”

Tobirama wasn’t aware of hiding his already red face in his hands, not caring if anyone could see his ears turning the same shade, but he didn’t want to see how his equally red husband was looking at him as if he wanted to know if such accusations were true. His reaction was a fairly clear answer.

“See!? Look how he talks about him! He is a pervert; he wants to use my Tobira-chan for indecent things! He deserves death, he does!” He shouted trying to strangle Izuna.

“And what do you think Aniki will do to him tonight!? Kiss him ‘good night’? They are going to fuck, moron!” He declared like an impertinent sleaze who doesn't care that over a hundred people, including children, were listening to him.

Madara, meanwhile, wondered seriously who let his stupid little brother drink and if there was a Koi pond nearby.

“Shut up damn it! It‘s not your problem if Tobirama is a virgin or not and if Madara is going to fuck him or not! Just shut up!” Tōka growled, dragging them away from the crowd that had gathered around, earning complaints from the pair of idiots.

At that point Tobirama was resisting the urge to cry from grief, shame and anger, wondering if he had gotten into a crazy family or had left one. Madara on the other hand seemed about to burn down the whole place, something that his husband would appreciate, but for some reason the technique of counting to one hundred had worked and he simply stood up, offering his hand to Tobirama.

“Ready to leave?” He asked, sounding more like a plea.

“Please.” Tobirama sobbed softly and held onto his hand as if it were his salvation.

Tobirama heard a quarrel start between the two clans, about his purity, Madara's abilities in bed, the chances of Izuna actually killing his brother, Hashirama acting like an overprotective brother because of alcohol ... He just focused on walking silently next to Madara, because if the noise worsened the fabric would feel more uncomfortable, his sensor skills would be hell and with everything that had happened that day he had enough reasons to have a breakdown that would make him cry non-stop for at least an hour.

He startled when he felt Madara's arm around his waist, not at all accustomed to such gestures by someone other than his brother. He looked at Madara with eyes still crystallized by tears that threatened to fall and Madara could only look away.

“About what Izuna said, what we will do tonight...”

“I’m tired and would like to sleep. Alone” He interrupted emphasizing every word with the firmest voice he could managed at that point.

Madara nodded, although Tobirama could feel the disappointment at his words. He didn't care much; he wasn't the one who had been gifted to an enemy clan after all.

“Madara, bastard!” Hashirama said, getting the couple's attention.

"God no," The albino pleaded to nothing, closing his eyes tightly with a headache pounding his skull.

Meanwhile, Mito was preparing herself for take her husband away from the party. Tobirama felt bad for his sister in law. Just a bit.

“If you touch my brother tonight, forget the alliance! I will not allow you to pervert my little brother!” He said, looking ridiculously imposing despite being drunk.

Madara blinked confused and whispered “Does he not know what happens after weddings or...?”

He only received anguished look from his husband in response. Hashirama almost shouted something else when, with a seal of hands from his younger brother, the young couple disappeared.

Madara's reaction when they appeared on the Senju grounds was a funny story, maybe no more than that of the guests at the party but nothing could beat the silly face Madara made when Tobirama finally took off that horrible outfit, threw him out of his room and went to sleep without a care. He’s had enough for one lifetime, from his clan, from the Uchiha and especially from his husband and brother.

Once he wakes, he might consider improving his relationship with the goddess Amaterasu. He would need all the help in the world if he doesn’t want to die of anguish in this marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> This began as heavy anguish, then was lightened until it ended with some humor because of Hashirama and Izuna. (?)
> 
> Well, Alasse_m was my beta reader and I'm so glad for that. Go and give her a lot of love and support because she is an amazin artist.
> 
> The mention of Seto was thanks to the fact that I am in love with the chapters in which they appear in the One-shot collection of Writingfish (idraax) and the spin-off of Lilili-cat (and all that she, Drelfina, kitsunesong and everyone in general write, I love this fandom).
> 
> I hope you liked it and if you want to leave a comment, it does not matter if it is a criticism, it is accepted with love. ❤
> 
> *: The sacred letter / sacred treaty are the same basicly and would come as an agreement between the clans in which clan prohibited / allowed some things for religious reasons. The red-eyed Uchiha is an example and I would like to explore the others but I am a lazy writer. (?) Maybe I will do it in the future.


End file.
